I Just Wanted To Kiss You
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: Stefan is sick and asks Elena to go get chicken soup. Damon wants to go shopping with her. What fun will these two have together? Delena fluff, totally cute. Read and Review my friends!


**XD I just went grocery shopping with my dad, and this hilarious idea just hatched in my brain. I thought it would be funny to do a cute, little one-shot on Damon and Elena grocery shopping. Read and review, love or hate!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or a grocery store XD

* * *

><p>I can't believe I am doing this.<p>

That was my first thought before driving up here with Damon. Damon was sitting in the passenger seat, playing with the iPod touch in his hands. I think he was listening to Helena Beat by Foster the People. He was humming along with a big grin spreading on his face like butter on toast. He eyed me out of the corner of his eye and laughed.

"You and me at Wal-mart. Hilarious." He said, elongating the HI part. I rolled my eyes and kept them on the road. Damon started to tap the dashboard, which made me get a little mad.

"Please stop, Damon."

"Okay." Damon said, his eyes wondering to the stereo. He plugs in his iPod and puts on Baby by Justin Bieber. I almost died. He smile grew as he started to sing along.

"Elena, Elena, Elena oh!" Damon sung, his 250 watt smile making me melt inside. I always loved that about him. But Stefan had better abs.

"Damon, shut the hell up. It's enough I'm taking you shopping with me!" I said, voice rising a little bit. Damon rolls his eyes.

It wasn't really a long drive until we got to Wal-mart. But hell, is was like hours on end with Damon Salvatore. Damon opened his door and the lace of his boot caught on the door and he fell into the puddle beneath us.

I started crying in laughter, "D-Damon. You're s-so f-funny." I'm shaking to much to not stutter through me words.

"Shut up, Elena!" Damon tried not to laugh at himself, but his emotions took over and he started laughing uncontrollably. An elderly woman walked by us and twisted her expression and lifted her nose in the air.

"Teenagers these days. Always on drugs." She shook her head and got into her car. I couldn't help but laugh more.

Damon looked at me as he got up, "Well, she's a bag."

I nodded, "Come one. Stefan is sick and needs chicken soup."

* * *

><p>In my theory, I never thought that a vampire (especially those older than 100) could get sick. But I guess I was wrong. Damon was pushing the cart, looking around at all the different foods.<p>

"Curry sauce? Dill pickle chips? Holy hell, Elena, what has the world come to?" Damon asked me. I found it hard to keep a straight face, but his was dead serious. Like it actually matters.

"You're kind of mean for a seventeen year old." Damon pouted. He pushed the cart over to me, and it almost fell over. I shared a smile with the lady next to us, and I think she thought we were just weird.

After buying loads of chicken soup and other things Damon wanted to try and eat (Pickles, chips, ice cream, crackers and raspberries), we headed over to make up and hygiene products. Oh what great fun this'll be.

First on the list was deodorant. I started through the Nivea section and Damon cocked his head to the side. I sighed.

"Alright, what now?" I asked, my voice was totally on edge.

Damon cleared his throat, "I think Adidas is better."

I hesitantly grabbed a roll on Adidas and looked up at him, "Are you happy now?"Yes," chuckled Damon. I rolled my eyes and sighed angrily again. Ah the fun times of being with Damon.

I went to the Cover Girl section for make up when I heard Damon yell for me. I really had no clue where he went. I was a little bit worried to be honest.

"Yes, Damon?" I called back, looking through the lip glosses. I was trying to think of what Stefan would like. What scent.

"Do you want Tampax Pearl or U by Kotex?"

I died. Everyone was staring at me when Damon rounded the corner and came to me with two boxes. I took the Tampax and stared at him.

"You ass." I said, looking at the floor as everyone stared. Damon waved cheerily at everybody as we passed. I shot him a glare.

"At least I have one." Damon said, looking behind me. I grabbed it and stared at him. He smiled warmly and draped an arm around me.

I glared at him, "Ugh."

We finally finished shopping (and you couldn't tell how relieved I was), and we were off to pay for everything now.

Damon went to some cashier with red hair. I rolled my eyes as I followed behind him.

"Wow, is that natural?" Damon flirted as I put the food on the rolly thing. She looked me over once, sneered and then started to flirt back.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing." The redhead laughed. Her name tag said Jessica.

"It looks amazing." Damon said with a wicked grin and pulled out my wallet.

"Thanks," She looked me over again and turned back to him, "Want my number?"

"Oh, that be cool, but my girlfriend here wouldn't approve of me seeing other women."

The cashier and I both gaped. But to make her mad I played along.

"Yeah, sorry. My little honey bunch is only allowed to date me." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. He smiled down at me.

"That's right. You should see her in bed. She's AWESOME." Damon bragged, the redhead getting angrier by the minute. I smiled at her and rubbed Damon's chest.

"You're amazing too. I love you, sweetheart." I laughed as I tugged at his shirt. "And I think we should go home. All this flirting really got me hyped up to go home. If you know what I mean…" I hinted. Damon made his mouth into an O and smiled. Yup, this was so funny.

The redhead handed us our receipt and to top everything off, I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed Damon, long and passionately. I tangled my hands in his smooth, luscious dark brown hair and pulled him closer to me. Damon dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even deeper into him. The redhead was gapping like no tomorrow. I laughed into his lips.

"Let's go," I whisper seductively. Damon nods as he takes my hand and we walk out of the store.

Once we're in the car, he looks over at me and smiles.

"Some kiss. You really wanted to make that redhead angry."

"Actually," I start and Damon purses his lips in confusion.

"I just wanted to kiss you."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. A cute little Delena one-shot. I love the idea. It's adorable to me. And original! Well, anyways, please read and review! Oh, and if you like my work, check my other stories.<strong>


End file.
